fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ичия Вандалай Котобуки
и в " "}} |kanji=一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 |rōmaji=''Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki'' |alias= |race=Человек |age=29Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 139, Обложка (дебют) 36Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 358, Обложка (Х791 год) |gender=Мужской |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Черные |hair=Рыжие |blood type= |affiliation=Гильдия Синий Пегас |previous affiliation= |mark location=Левое плечо |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team=Три Мужа |previous team=Команда Света Команда Синий Пегас |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Синий Пегас |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart=Ничия |magic=Магия Парфюма |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 132 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= Chris Guerrero |image gallery=yes }} Ичия Вандалай Котобуки - маг гильдии Синий Пегас, а также лидер команды Трио Пегасов. Многие называют его стариком из-за его внешнего вида не смотря на то, что при первом его появлении ему было всего 29 лет.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 137, Стр. 14 Внешность 200px|thumb|left|Внешность Иччи в X791 Ичия низкого роста мужчина, немного толстоват, имеет выразительное несколько прямоугольное лицо, выступающие вперед скулы и большой плоский нос, который почти всегда блестит. У Ичии темные глаза и брови, а вокруг его рта и на его раздвоенном подбородке есть небольшая щетина. Его рыжие волосы торчали во все стороны довольно толстыми пучками, правую часть лба покрывала остроконечная челка.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 254, Страница 22 Через 7 лет после инцидента на острове Тенрю и появления Ичии внешность его не претерпела значительных изменений, за исключением его прически, его рыжие волосы теперь лежат вниз, спереди - до плеч, сзади - чуть ниже плеч и при этом на концах собирались в остроконечные пучки торчащие немного в сторону. Первый костюм Ичии состоял из белого пиджака с короткими рукавами, чуть дальше локтя и белых брюк которые доходили чуть ниже колен. На пиджаке в районе груди левее воротника прикреплен синий цветок, а сам пиджак застегивается на две пуговицы. Под пиджаком он носил оранжевую рубашку увенчанную красной бабочкой. С его левого бедра вниз направо диагонально свисал фиолетовый пояс с закрепленными на нем колбами с парфюмами. Костюм Ичии потерпел изменения спустя семь лет. По возвращении Команды Тенрю костюм стал заметно проще, теперь он состоял из того же белого пиджака(уже без цветка), на голое тело и брюки без пояса с колбами.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 254, Страница 24 Личность Короткое содержание Арка Орасион Сейс О прошлом Ичии почти ничего неизвестно. Так же неизвестно где и когда он познакомился с Эрзой и влюбился в неё. Впервые Ичию нам показывают тогда - когда он приходит (а точнее приходит его клон) на объединение гильдий. Позже выясняется, что настоящий Ичия был связан в туалете, поэтому его силу так и не показали. Позже, после того как Союз гильдий всё же разгромил Орасион Сейс, "Синих Пегасов" больше не показывали. После их показали когда они помогали Хвосту Феи искать остров Тенрю, который пропал вместе с половиной гильдии Хвост Феи. После того как их нашли они отправились к себе на базу. Арка 791 год Также Ичия помогал Хвосту Феи в противостоянии с Новым Орасион Сейс использовали. Арка Ключ Звёздного Неба Арка Великие Магические Игры Потом Ичия, вместе со своей командой выступали на Великих Магических Играх Х791, и показали там не самый последний результат. Сам же Ичия в одиночку смог одолеть двух членов "Кватро Цербера", среди которых был Баккус - это доказывает что Ичия очень сильный маг, да и Эрза отзывалась о нём как о сильном маге. В последний день игр был побеждён Джурой (членом "Чешуи Сирены") Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Ichiya's Pain Relieving Perfume Магия Парфима(香り魔法, パルファムマジック, Parufamu Majikku): Ichiya uses Magical perfume as his spells. These perfumes have a myriad of effects that he can exploit at his disposal. This seems to be pretty useful, but with the exception of Power Perfume, most of his spells are supportive and passive. Erza has said he is a powerful Mage, of the "well-to-do" sort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 11 *'Pain Relieving Perfume' (痛み止め香り Itamidome Parufamu): A perfume that Ichiya uses to heal his own wounds, as well and others around him that also smell the perfume. It was also described to have a magnificent fragrance. However, it's ineffective against poison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 10-12 *'Pain Perfume:' A perfume originally used by Gemini on Jura; still, it is almost certain that Ichiya can use it too. This perfume makes his opponent unable to fight by causing intense pain and taking away their will to battle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 53 *'Paralyzing Perfume': A perfume Ichiya uses to paralyze his enemies so he doesn't have to fight them.(Unnamed)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 16 thumb|200px|Ichiya boosted by Power Perfume *'Power Perfume' (力の香り Chikara no Parufamu): A perfume that causes Ichiya to greatly increase his muscles' structure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 1 **'Enhanced Strength': His large muscles improve Ichiya's physical power to the point where he can destroy the massive Lacrima crystal in one of Nirvana's legs with his bare hands. ***'Smiling Smash' (微笑みスマッシュ Hohoemi Sumasshu): With his strength enhanced, Ichiya aims a punch at his foes, sending them flying. *'Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation' (駿足の香り 零距離吸引 Shunsoku no Parufamu Zero Kyori Kyūin): A perfume that Ichiya inserts in his nose, increasing his speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 7 **'Enhanced Speed': While under the effects of this perfume, Ichiya's speed dramatically increases, enabling them to dodge his opponent's attacks. *'Armpit Perfume': A very stinky perfume that can stun and disgust the opponent. Ichiya keeps this hidden due to its repulsive nature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 8-9 Enhanced Smell: Ichiya possesses a remarkable sense of smell, probably on par (if not greater) with that a Dragon Slayer's, being able to tell whether a Mage has good or rare Magic simply by their smell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 6 Enhanced Durability: In spite of his small stature, Ichiya has proven himself to be quite resilient to physical punishment: he was shown capable of remaining conscious while suffering a heavy beating from two opponents, enduring both the blows from Rocker's Drill 'n Rock and, most importantly, the Magically-enhanced palm strikes from the melee specialist Bacchus, and subsequently managed to fight back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 7-12 Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to Ichiya's primary Magic being a supportive type Perfume Magic, Ichiya has been seen to employ hand to hand combat in battles. He uses this means of fighting while being enhanced by his Power Perfume in which he become skillful enough to defeat Bacchus in melee combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 11 Dancing Specialist: While never openly shown, Ichiya seems to be a capable dancer, having defeated Vijeeter Ecor, someone specializing in dance and even employing it as the medium for his main Magic, in a dance battle which took place during the Grand Magic Games, several years prior to X791.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Cover Отношения Появления в Других СМИ Прочее Цитаты Битвы и События Примечания Навигация en:Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи Категория:Члены Синего Пегаса Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод